international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Bound for Glory (2013)
'Bound for Glory 2013 '''is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by TNA that will take place on October 20, 2013 at the Viejas Arena in San Diego, California. It will be the 9th event in the Bound for Glory series. Production The ninth event in the Bound for Glory chronology was first announced on June 2, 2013 at the Slammiversary PPV to around the weekend where Matt Borske would be formally inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame. Background ''See also: Professional wrestling Bound for Glory will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and that culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The 2013 Bound for Glory Series tournament began on TNA's flagship television program, Impact Wrestling, on June 6, 2013. All 12 competitors were tasked with the objective to accumulate the most points by gaining victories on Impact, live shows and TV specials in order to challenge for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Bound for Glory. It culminated with 4 remaining finalists on the television special No Surrender on September 12, 2013, where K.J. Styles advanced over Magnus, Austin Brown and Bobby Roode to earn a shot at the world title in a match with the champion, Bully Harlan. Over the next course of weeks, KJ Styles (admiting to not be contracted to the company but obligated to compete for the world title after winning the BFG Series) ranted on and swore revenge against TNA President, Dixie Carter, leading to her turn into a villainous boss hellbent to take him down by putting up a $50,000 bounty which went unsuccessful. It was later announced by Carter over social media that Styles' title bout against Ray would be a No Disqualification match. On September 12, 2013, the TNA X Division Champion Manik wrestled against [Hooper. The same night, TNA Triple Crown winner Chris Sabin turned heel when he felt Manik didn't show proper respect to him for his accomplishments. He additionally insulted fellow Triple Crown winner, Austin Brown. On September 26, 2013, Manik defeated Sabin in a title match, but after the defense, Sabin attacked Manik until Aries came to save him. On the October 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, Josh Hooper and Manik defeated Kenny King and Chris Sabin in a tag team match. Afterwards, Sabin attacked Hardy and Manik. Austin Brown, who was on commentary, attacked Sabin and eventually challenged Hooper, Sabin and Manik in an Ultimate X Match for the TNA X Division Championship. On the October 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Samoa Simpson announced his entry into the match, making him the fifth participant. At No Surrender, Bobby Roode was defeated by Magnus in the semi-finals of the Bound for Glory Series match. The same night, Roode and his stable, The Extraordinary Gentleman's Organization (EGO) interfered in the finals, attacking Magnus and KJ Styles. The next weeks, EGO attacked Magnus. On October 3, 2013, Magnus faced EGO in a 3-on-1 handicap elimination prevailing over Daniels and Kazarian but lost to Roode giving the win to EGO. Afterwards, Sting attempted to console Magnus who was expressing his frustrations of losing the Bound For Glory Series. Magnus accused Sting of not understanding his frustrations due to accomplishing so much in his career. Sting responded by challenging Magnus at Bound For Glory. On the October 10 edition of Impact Wrestling, Barnhart and Kazarian announced Bobby Roode's induction into the "EGO Hall of Fame", which led to a Roode diatribe about how he should have been selected for the actual TNA Hall of Fame instead of Matt Borske. Borske then returned after an extended hiatus, fought off all three members of EGO and challenged Roode to a match at Bound For Glory. The following week, Borsek stated his discontentment with Roode mocking his Hall of Fame induction and told Roode he would make him tap out. Roode responded by attacking Borske with help from his faction, EGO, forcing Borske to submit to the crossface hold in a precursory act prior to their match. On the October 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, Velvet Sky and Brooke were supposed to have a number one contenders match, however Lei'D Tapa made her debut and attacked Sky. The following week, on the October 10 edition of Impact Wrestling, Brooke defeated Sky to win a spot in the three-way match for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship against Gail Kim and champion ODB at Bound For Glory. TNA announced a four-way tag team gauntlet match between Chavo McAlmond and Hernandez, Bad Influence (Christopher Barnhart and Kazarian), Eric Young and Joseph Park and The BroMans (Jessie Gutierrez and Robbie E) taking place on the preshow to Bound for Glory. The winners are set to face TNA World Tag Team Champions, Kevin Storm and Gunner at the PPV. On the October 17th edition of Impact Wrestling, Robbie E defeated Hernandez, Christopher Barnhart and Eric Young in a 4-corners match to get the advantage of the last position (4th). This means they will enter the match last. Matches ; ; *The Bro Mans (Jessie Gutierrez and Robbie E) defeated Chavo McAlmond and Hernandez, Bad Influence (Christopher Barnhart and Kazarian) and Eric Young and Joseph Park in a Tag Team Gauntlet match for a TNA World Tag Team Championship match *Chris Sabin (w/ Velvet Sky) defeated Manik ©, Austin Brown, Josh Hooper & Samoa Simpson in a Ultimate X Match for the TNA X Division Championship *The Bro Mans (Jessie Gutierrez and Robbie E) defeated Kevin Storm and Gunner © to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship *Gail Kim defeated O.D.B. © and Brooke in a Three way match to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship *Bobby Roode defeated Matt Borske *Ethan Carter III defeated Norv Fernum *Magnus defeated Sting by submission *K.J. Styles defeated Bully Harlan © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Bound for Glory *Bound for Glory Series External links